barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Baby Bop Hop
'''The Baby Bop Hop '''is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Twice Is Nice!". Lyrics English= Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! I know someone who is lots of fun With a happy kind of dancing. All of her friends say, Baby Bop, Do the Baby Bop hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! I know someone who is lots of fun With a happy kind of dancing'. All of her friends say, Baby Bop, Do the Baby Bop hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! So sing this song - You can hop along, Whenever you feel like jumping. 'Cause when you hop you feel tip top. Doing the Baby Bop hop. Let's do the Baby Bop hop. Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! Doing the Baby Bop hop. Hop! |-| Spanish= Hay una bebita que es muy feliz Siempre está muy divertida Todos le dicen Baby Bop Y le encanta saltar ¡Uno, dos, tres! Salta, salta, salta, salta Hay una bebita que es muy feliz Siempre está muy divertida Todos le dicen Baby Bop Y le encanta saltar ¡Uno, dos, tres! Salta, salta, salta, salta Cantando esta canción tendrás diversión Mas debes estar saltando Porque cuando saltas te sientes bien Igual que Baby Bop Saltando con Baby Bop Salta, salta, salta, salta Saltando con Baby Bop Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Twice Is Nice! #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #You Can Do It! #Up, Down and Around! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Movin' Along #All About Me #Look What I Can Do! #Bugs #Glad to Be Me #Things I Can Do #The Big Garden #The Princess and the Frog #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (Episode Featured: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Let's Play School #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Barney's Time For School (Video Featured: Let's Play School) #Moving and Grooving with Barney (Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: You Can Do It!) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party/Scene Taken from: You Can Do It!) #On The Move with Barney (Video Featured: Barney's Adventure Bus) #Read With Me! #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Animal ABC's (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #I Love My Friends (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: The Princess and the Frog) #Dance with Barney (Episode Featured: Movin' Along) #Most Huggable Moments (Episode Featured: Glad to Be Me) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (Episode Featured: Bugs) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Look What I Can Do!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live On Stage #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Sing & Dance with Barney |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #I Love to Sing with Barney #Start Singing With Barney #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Ek hoor musiek... van vroeg tot laat #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Barney's magical picnic (episode) Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs Written By Stephen Bates Baltes Category:Songs Written By Lory Lazarus Category:1995